French Kisses Oliver lemon
by miss89
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Agi is going to see her boyfriend, Oliver who has a special surprise for her.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by Gaga91 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

You were on your way to the Polanski mansion to visit Oliver. It was Valentine's Day and you knew it was Oliver who had sent you the big bunch of red roses this morning. It was so sweet of him to remember your favourite flower, but it wasn't necessary to sent you flowers to tell he loved you. The car stopped outside the huge mansion and the butler opened the door for you.  
- "Welcome young miss! The young master is waiting for you" the butler announced as I stepped out of the car.  
-"Thank you" you smiled and he bowed and lead me to the living room and the butler walked off. Your eyes scanned the room and saw Oliver stood with his hands behind his back while looking out of the window. You walked up behind him and he turned to you.  
-"You're just in time" he said with a bright smile on his lips.  
-"I hope I am" you smiled and he gave you a light peck on the lips. He kissed your cheek and hugged you tightly and you hugged him back. After a while he grabbed your hand and led you to the dining room. The table was decorated with roses and candles and the food smell so great and looked delicious, and there was no doubt that Oliver made it.

-"It look so great Oli!" you said when you sat down and started to eat.

- "I'm glad you like it" he smiled. While eating you were talking about this and that. You had always enjoyed his company but it was first in the beginning of this year you really started to be together.

After the wonderful dinner you decided to watch a movie and you were on your way to the living room, until Oliver stopped you.

- "I got a surprise for you" he grabbed your hand and led you to his room.

- "What is it?" you asked curious but he just smiled at you. Sometimes you really hated that smile.

- "Oliver can't you just t..." something instantly shut you up as you entered the room. The coffee table was covered with rose leafs and he light was turned down. The whole atmosphere was so romantic.

- "I knew you would like it" he smiled and kissed your cheek gently. You sat down in the big couch and you snuggled up to him as you watched your favourite movie, Titanic. You were watching the movie in each other's arms. You felt so comfortable laying there, snuggling up to him when Jack and Rose made love. You felt you blushed and peeked up too see him blush slightly too. You snuggled closer up to him and you felt him tighten his grip around your waist.

- "How did you know this was my favourite movie?" you asked him in the end of the movie.

- "I guess I was just lucky" he smiled into your neck and kissed you. You around in his arms and faced him. His eyes were softer than they usually were. You blushed slightly and pecked his lips. As you pressed yourself further up to him you felt him tighten his grip around your waist. As you slide your hands up his chest, you felt him tense. In return he gently massaged your back close to your loin.

As he kiss your lips he slowly slide his hand up your shirt and pull it off you, only parting your lips for a few seconds. A little later you ended up making out on his bed both shirtless; however, you still wear your bra. While he trails kissed down your neck he slides his all over you – feeling your body's soft curves. When he reaches your pants he slowly pulls them off you and his own soon follows. He stands over you for a while, making you blush.

- " I know you were beautiful, but.. I must say you are even more gorgeous" he said and you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him into a French kiss. He reaches behind your back and unclasps your bra and starts to massage your breasts. A light moan escapes from your lips and you pull your fingers through his lime green hair. By now your nipples are getting hard and he slides his hands down your body once again, and remove the last of your underwear. Then he gently starts to massage your female hood. You gasp of his touch but soon you can't hold back anymore and you moan. You feel him smile into your neck and it doesn't take him long to find your weak spot and you moan louder. Then you slip of his boxers and find him really hard. You bite your bottom lip, and he notice and grins. Now he can't hold back anymore and rolls over you and look you into the eyes.

- "You sure you want this? If you don't..." you cut him off with a passionately kiss.

- "I've never been more sure" you stated.

- "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you" he said.

- "I know" you smiled and kissed him once again. He nods and slowly enters you. You gasp of the pain you feel and he instantly stops and looks worried at you. You kiss him to tell him to continue and so does he. The pain is soon replaced with pleasure and you moan every time he trusts into you. He goes faster and harder making you moans even louder. You feel you're about to come and moan his name. He thrusts into you a few more times before you feel him release inside of you and you come as well.

He pulls out and collapses beside you and you're both breathing heavily.

- "This was.. so wonderful" you said.

- "Indeed" he smiled and puts his arms around you, and you rest your head on his bare chest.

- "I love you, Oli. I really do" you whispered while snuggling up in his arms.

- "I love you too Ági" he replied and kissed your forehead and soon you both fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Oliver Polanski lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
